Too Many
by the-light-of-the-dragon
Summary: I'm not so great at summories so just click above and start reading please!


Welcome to my *Hits Head* Ouch! Why did you do that? *Squalled Aurora* It ant just your story you dim wit *Screamed Acossa * Oh.*crickets*...Well then welcome to OUR story *looks at Acossa and smiled* That good enough for you? *Evil Glare* Well anyway back to our story, quote quote our *snickers* Stupid half point sword -men who can't even swing it *Wipes out her sword* Bring it on *Eyes wide* Eh? I didn't mean it You scared? NO! We have people waiting to be announced *Looks out the door and sees a bunch of people* Well lets get started now! *Buts in* One more thing.this is a very very high ummm.what's the word, oh yeah..you should be above the age of 14 or able to handle sexual points in this story...Okay that is all*start to laugh and falls on the floor* *Glares and signs* Whatever, Okay Here we GO!!  
  
DISCLAMIER:: I DON'T NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT AURORA AND ACOSSA . AND IF I DO OWN ANYTHING I WILL TELL YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW 2!! ((I AM ALSO LOOKING 4 SOMEONE 2 DO THE DISCLAIMER, IF U WANT THE JOB PLEASE SEND AN E-MAIL 2 YUGI4787@AOL.COM THANK YOU! AND ENJOY!!))  
  
The STORY is called...TOO MANY: The adventure begins and the first chapter is called Meeting new people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*In the distance by a river sat two young girls both daydreaming about there future life. One the age of thirteen and the other girl was fourteen. The girl who was thirteen had a sword dangling from her belt that was on her side connected to her ripped Capri's and a tight blue shirt that went nice with her blonde medium curled length hair. Her eyes were brown with a tent of green. She laid beside her sister who was a year older then her and also had a few special powers. She liked to fight with swords and sharp objects, beside her side was a green pouch were she keep some magic that was connected to a black belt which was on her jean flood pants and a purple belly shirt she wore. Her hair was also tight curled like her sister but a lot longer and brown with some blonde highlights. Her eyes were more green then brown, she smiled, as a cloud drifted past and took in the cold air that came with the wind*  
  
*Signed and blow out a puff of air* Well you ready to get moving?  
  
But we only just had a break  
  
*Her sister, Aurora, stood up and grabbed her sister by her arm and pulled her up. She threw her things towards her* We are leaving, there is a nice city close by called Kyoto we can spend the night there in a bed then the last few nights then on the ground *she puffed up at the word of ground. The girls been traveling and slept on the ground for quiet a while*  
  
All of this traveling better pay off. when are we going to meet this Kenshin guy any way? *complained Acossa*  
  
Were supposed to meet him in Kyoto..if we ever get there  
  
*Groans then suddenly makes a sharp halt* Wait...*Acossa looked into the trees witch were a little way up she used her long distance vision to see if the path was safe* okay. go ahead  
  
*They continued to walk as they entered the trees* I have a bad feeling..  
  
I no I no.something's here, I can feel it. *they went back to look at their surroundings; trees are everywhere in sight. Acossa wipes out her sword and gets into a fighting stance. * Get ready. here it comes. let me take first shot . ill go first. NOW!!!  
  
*Acossa thrusts herself at the figure that had appeared in front of them. She made a direct hit but herd a cling sound as if her sword had clashed with another. * STOP *time had seemed to stop as Aurora said this word. She approached the figure and looked at it.it looked at her, it was human, * Hello. Kenshin  
  
*Kenshin had smiled back at the young lady that stood in front of him* Hello, Miss Acossa, Miss Aurora  
  
*Acossa slowly put her sword down and placed it back into its shaft* It's a pleasure to meet you Kenshin sir.  
  
*Kenshin smiled at her and responded* you got some pretty good talent there with that sword of yours, you do.  
  
Thank you *She blushed and turned away feeling her face turn red as a cherry*  
  
*Aurora intruded her little sister love life* So Kenshin you will be teaching my sister how to handle the sword? *They walked up the outskirts of Kyoto now*  
  
That would be correct though she seems to be doing quite fine, she is. *He still held onto his sword handle for some odd reason* I could teach you as well if you would like *Acossa could tell he didn't want to teach her by the uncertainness in his voice*  
  
*They finally entered Kyoto and headed towards a dojo, which they also entered. Acossa thought it was a very nice little place to stay. She loved the decorations and the little garden around the house* This place is beautiful *The red head swords man lead them to a room on the other side of the dojo and opened up the door* This will be your room girls *He said polity*  
  
Thank you Kenshin *they both responded and entered the room and got ready for bed, shortly they feel asleep*  
  
~~**Well that's the end of chapter one..yeah!! Please review we will be so happy! Bye!**~~ 


End file.
